Ménage
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Tout le monde doit faire le ménage, même les Johnny's. 1-YokoYasu 2-NaseYoshi 3-RyoPi 4-Tackey
1. Le ménage s'est crevant

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ménage _ Le ménage s'est crevant

Résumé : Tout le monde doit faire le ménage. Même les Johnny's.

Note : C'est court mais normalement c'est le premier d'un recueil donc… Bonne lecture

Le ménage s'est crevant

Le regard de Yokoyama Yu continua de suivre les déplacements que son amant faisait à travers la pièce. D'ailleurs, si Yasuda Shota faisait encore une fois le tour de ce canapé, Yu allait être malade.

_ T'as finis ?

_ Encore l'armoire et c'est bon.

Regardant son cadet se diriger vers la dite armoire, Yoko poussa un profond soupir. D'un côté, il voulait que Shota arrête de faire le tour de la pièce mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que ce soit son tour.

_ Fini. A toi.

_ Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça ?

_ Parce que c'est important.

Attrapant le balai que lui tendait Yasu, Yu poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se rendre dans la chambre.

_ Au faite, t'as fait la chambre d'ami et le salon, je fais notre chambre et la cuisine mais, la salle de bain ?  
_ On la fait ensemble.

L'air las de Yoko ne disparut pas alors que son cadet lui faisait un grand sourire fier de son arrangement. Après tout, avoir un appartement propre c'était important. Et même si son aîné aurait préféré flemmarder dans le canapé, il savait qu'un Yasu de mauvaise humeur ce n'était pas bon pour ses envies de câlin.

_ On pourra prendre un bain ensemble une fois la salle de bain prête ?

_ Bien sûr. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?

_ Parce qu'on viendra juste de finir de laver la baignoire. T'aurais pu ne pas avoir envie de la resalir.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Shota avant qu'il ne s'approche de son aîné pour l'embrasser.

_ On pourra toujours la re-nettoyer après.

Le sourire qui était apparue sur le visage de Yu disparu instantanément à la remarque de son amant.

Voyant le visage à nouveau fermé de Yoko, Yasu ne put empêcher un nouveau rire de passer ses lèvres.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Oui.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Yu alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit.

_ Faire le ménage c'est fatiguant.

_ Je sais. Mais il faut le faire. T'imagine si personne ne changeait les draps ?

Un rire passa les lèvres de Yu avant qu'il ne se penche vers son cadet pour l'embrasser.

_ Tu pense de Ryo change les draps à chaque fois ?

_ Je pense surtout que Ryo donne beaucoup de travail de nettoyage à Yamashita.

Les deux Kanjani rigolèrent quelques secondes avant que Yoko ne se remette au travail commençant par enlever les draps du lit pour les mettre à laver.

Attrapant le balai, Yu laissa son regard parcourir la pièce avant de pousser un soupir découragé.

_ Même si faut le faire, le ménage s'est crevant.

Fin

Je sais c'est court mais en faite, j'ai déjà une version RyoPi et une autre NaseYoshi d'écrite et une version Akame en cours d'écriture, donc vous allez me pardonner, non ? J'espère que malgré la longueur ça vous aura plut.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	2. On abandonne

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ménage _ On abandonne

Couple : NaseYoshi

Résumé : Tout le monde doit faire le ménage. Même les Johnny's.

Note : Je voulais publier la version Akame mais je n'arrive pas à ma finir. Mais j'ai fini une version Tackey&Tsubasa. Mais bon, comme promis, la version NaseYoshi

On abandonne

Laisser son regard suivre le moindre mouvement de son amant, Nagase Tomoya fut à peine surpris quand Okura Tadayoshi retira son T-shirt. Après tout, il faisait bien trop chaud pour bouger autant.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Tokio lorsque le haut de son cadet atterrit sur ses genoux.

_ Si t'essaye de m'amadouer ça ne marchera pas.

La moue boudeuse de Tacchon se marque un peu plus alors qu'il reprenait le balai en main pour recommencer à passer la serpillère.

Alors que son cadet passait derrière lui, Nagase changea de position sur le canapé pour ne pas manquer le spectacle des muscles fins de son amant roulant sous sa peau sous les efforts qu'il faisait.

_ Tu devrais enlever ton jean aussi.

_ Non !

_ T'aurais moins chaud pourtant.

La langue de Yoshi passa ses lèvres pour se montrer devant Tomoya qui ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la réaction enfantine du plus jeune.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire la tête quand même.

_ Si. Parce que t'es méchant et que tu profites de ma gentillesse.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse appeler ça ''gentillesse''.

Tirant une nouvelle fois la langue à son aîné, Okura se reconcentra sur sa tâche espérant la finir au plus vite.

Après quelques minutes de nettoyage, Tadayoshi pu enfin poser son balai et s'écrouler sur le canapé à côté de son amant.

_ Fini.

_ Non. Il manque la chambre.

Un soupir passa les lèvres du Kanjani qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé pas près d'en bouger.

_ On en a déjà parlé Yoshi.

Remettant en place sa moue boudeuse, Tacchon se redressa, reprenant son balai en main pour se diriger vers la chambre.

_ Je te déteste.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tomoya alors qu'il se levait pour aller s'écrouler sur le lit espérant pouvoir continuer à se délecter du corps de son amant.

Sans y penser, Nagase sortit la barre chocolaté qui se trouvait dans sa poche, l'ouvrit et mordit dedans sans vraiment penser à se qu'il faisait. Faut dire que son amant lui donnait vraiment trop faim. C'est seulement quand il vit le regard que Yoshi posait sur lui qu'il comprit son erreur.

_ C'était mon chocolat !

Avant que le Tokio n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Okura se trouvait à califourchon sur ses genoux la barre chocolat déjà dans sa bouche. Maintenant, ça allait être impossible de lui faire finir le ménage.

_ Donc on ne fait pas la chambre ?

_ Non. J'ai trop faim.

_ Il te restait juste la chambre pourtant.

_ Pourquoi tu l'as fait pas toi ?

_ Parce que j'y gagne pas de chocolat, moi.

_ Mais tu veux pas de chocolat, si ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Nagase alors qu'il attrapait les hanches de Tacchon pour le rapprocher de lui.

_ Pourtant tu as quelque chose que je pourrais vouloir.

_ Désolé. Je négocie pas avec les terroristes.

Un rire échappa à Tomoya.

_ Terroriste ?

_ T'as kidnappé le chocolat pour me forcer à faire le ménage. J'appelle ça du terrorisme.

_ Parce que prendre ton propre corps en otage c'est pas du terrorisme.

_ Non. Parce qu'il m'appartient et qu'il est fatigué d'avoir du nettoyer tout l'appartement sans avoir de chocolat. Il refuse de bouger, maintenant.

Pour illustrer ses dires, Okura se laissa tomber contre le torse de son amant qui ne pût empêcher un rire de passer ses lèvres avant de se laisser à son tour tomber en arrière sur le lit.

_ Faut qu'on le laisse se reposer alors.

_ Moui.

_ Dans une chambre pas nettoyée dans un lit avec des draps tout sale.

_ On peut aussi aller dormir sur le canapé. Maintenant qu'il est assez grand pour qu'on puisse.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Nagase faisant grogner Tacchon qui se calla un peu mieux entre ses bras.

_ Donc, on abandonne le ménage ?

_ On abandonne.

Fin

Voilà, c'est tout pour la version NaseYoshi. J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu.

Personnellement, le ménage j'ai tendance à abandonner avant de commencer.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	3. Tout seul

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ménage _ Tout seul

Résumé : Tout le monde doit faire le ménage. Même les Johnny's.

Note :

Tout seul

Reportant à nouveau son regard sur son amant, Yamashita Tomohisa le vit se reconcentrer sur l'écran de la télévision. Comme si il n'avait pas senti son regard sur ses fesses.

Faisant exprès de repasser une nouvelle fois devant l'écran, Yamapi espéra tirer un grognement à Nishikido Ryo mais rien ne se passa.

Laissant un soupir passer ses lèvres Tomohisa arrêta l'aspirateur avant de se placer entre Ryo et son film les bras croiser sur le torse.

_ Tu pourrais m'aider.

_ Je pourrais.

_ Alors fait-le.

_ Non. La flemme.

Un grognement passa les lèvres de Pi avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

Retirant son T-shirt, Yamashita réussit enfin à attirer l'attention de Ryo sur lui.

_ Aide moi.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

_ J'y penserai si tu retires le bas.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres de Yamapi.

_ Si je retire le bas, je ne fais plus rien de la fin de la journée. Ce qui veut dire que tu va devoir faire le ménage tout seul.

_ Enlève-le bas et je fais le salon.

_ On va devoir négocier comme ça à chaque fois où est-ce qu'un jour on pourra faire ça comme un couple normal.

_ Je ne sais pas comment font les couples normaux mais si tu veux que ça marche entre nous, c'est ta seule solution.

Soupirant à nouveau Yamashita défit sa ceinture mais garda son pantalon attaché.

_ Et qu'est ce que je vais devoir faire pour que tu fasses le reste ?

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres de Nishikido.

_ On en parlera quand on aura tout les deux remplis notre part du marché.

Ouvrant le bouton de son pantalon Yamapi s'amusa du regard de Ryo qui ne pouvait pas se détacher de ses mains.

_ Je préfère en parler maintenant.

Un soupir passa les lèvres du Kanjani alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière sur le canapé.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ J'utilise le seul moyen que je possède contre toi.

_ Tes fringues ? C'est ça ton moyen de défense ?

_ Il m'en faut bien un. Et puis tout le monde le dit, je suis trop gentil avec toi.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il se redressait.

_ Tu veux vraiment que je fasse le ménage dans toute la maison.

_ On peut partager aussi. Mais si il faut que je te paye physiquement pour chaque pièce, je préférerai ne pas me fatiguer avec le ménage avant.

_ Si je comprends bien, je fais tout et tu me paye avec ton magnifique corps.

_ C'est de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_ Parce qu'en plus tu veux mettre des conditions ?

_ Oui. Je refuse de te laisser m'attacher une nouvelle fois.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres de Nishikido.

_ Pourtant après avoir nettoyé l'appartement en entier je le mériterais.

_ Non. Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il se redressait pour s'approcher de son amant. Attrapant la fermeture éclair du jean de Tomohisa, Nishikido se fit un plaisir d'enfin la descendre.

_ J'ai dis quelque chose que je vais regretter, c'est ça ?

_ Probablement.

_ Et laquelle de tes idées pervers je viens d'accepter sans m'en rendre compte ?

_ Je finis le ménage et je te dis ça.

Tirant sur les poches du jean de Yamapi, Ryo le regarda tomber sur le sol.

_ C'est vraiment un plaisir de négocier avec toi.

_ Je crois que je vais me rhabiller et faire le ménage tout seul.

_ Essaye seulement.

Attrapant Tomohisa par les hanches, le Kanjani le poussa jusqu'au canapé avant de le faire tomber dessus.

_ Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi pour faire le ménage. Retourne regarder se que tu regardais et je vais me débrouiller.

Se redressant rapidement, Tomohisa essaye de pousser son amant sur le canapé mais Ryo ayant anticipé son mouvement l'attira sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Certains.

_ Parce que je peux vraiment faire tout le ménage.

_ Non ! C'est bon ! Je m'en occupe.

S'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé, le Kanjani regarda son cadet récupérer ses vêtements.

_ Tu peux pas faire le ménage sans ça ?

_ Non. Regarde la télé.

Le sourire de Ryo ne diminua pas alors qu'il regardait son amant se rhabiller.

C'est seulement lorsque Yamapi eut fini de nettoyer le salon qu'une idée le frappa.

_ Tu n'avais aucune idée.

_ Pardon ?

_ Le truc pervers que tu voulais me faire faire, il n'existe pas.

_ Non. Mais je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose si vraiment tu veux que je finisse le ménage.

_ Non.

Le rire de Nishikido résonna dans l'appartement faisant soupirer Yamashita.

_ Je vais me débrouiller. Tout seul.


	4. C'est à ça que servent les juniors

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ménage _ C'est à ça que servent les juniors

Couple : Tackey et Tsubasa

Résumé : Tout le monde doit faire le ménage. Même les Johnny's.

Note : En fait, je bloque un peu sur la version Akame donc euh… la version Tackey&Tsubasa sera probablement la dernière avant un long long moment. Alors euh… profitez ?

C'est à ça que servent les juniors

Du bruit attira son attention sur la porte d'entrée avant qu'un juron ne traverse les lèvres de Takizawa Hideaki. Son amant rentrait plus tôt que se qui était prévu. Se redressant rapidement Tackey attrapa le bras du plus jeune avant te le tirer jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le placard à balais pour de le pousser dedans.

_ Tu reste là, tu ne bouge pas et surtout, tu te tais.

Jetant un regard rapide dans son dos alors qu'il entendait la clé tourner dans la serrure, Hideaki s'empara de se que son cadet tenait dans sa main lui faisant une dernière fois signe de se taire avant de fermer précipitamment la porte du placard.

_ J'suis rentré.

_ I-chan ! Bon retour !

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Imai Tsubasa alors que son regard faisait le tour de la pièce.

_ Je pensais que tu me ferais la tête.

_ Non. Tout va bien.

Se retournant vers le meuble qui se trouvait à sa droite, Tackey commença à passer ce qu'il avait dans la main dessus faisant un grand sourire à son amant.

_ Toi, tu me cache quelque chose.

_ Non. Pas du tout.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as dans la main ?

_ Un truc avec des plumes. Pour faire la poussière.

_ Un plumeau, oui. Qui t'as appris à t'en servir ?

Un air outré se dessina sur le visage d'Hideaki qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine prêt à se mettre à bouder.

_ Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller tout seul !

_ J'ai quelques doutes là-dessus. Surtout quand on parle de ménage.

Alors que Tackey allait protester un éternuement le coupa dans son élan et si il n'avait pas était acteur un ''oops'' aurait passé ses lèvres. Mais comme il était acteur, il s'éloigna du placard à grand pas tout en se débarrassant de son tablier et de son truc à plumes afin d'attirer le regard de Tsubasa sur lui. Il poussa même le jeu jusqu'à se plaindre du manque de confiance d'Imai en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

_ Je sais très bien faire le ménage. La preuve, le salon est presque propre.

Le sourire du plus vieux s'agrandit alors qu'il suivait son amant du regard tournant ainsi le dos au placard qui l'intéressait réellement.

_ Donc, tu as presque fini de nettoyer le salon tout seul.

_ Bien sûr !

_ Donc si j'ouvre le placard je ne trouverai personne dedans.

_ Absolument personne.

Continuant de faire semblant de bouder assis sur le canapé, Hideaki essayait de se retenir de jeter des regards au placard derrière lui sans réellement y parvenir faisant exploser de rire Tsubasa.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit laissant le pauvre petit junior enfermer dedans voir de nouveau la lumière.

_ Rentre-chez toi.

Le junior n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour courir vers la porte d'entrée et la passer sans un regard en arrière.

Un soupir boudeur passa les lèvres de Takizawa alors que son amant venait s'installer à côté de lui.

_ Tu va me faire le coup à chaque fois ?

_ J'aime pas faire le ménage.

_ J'avais cru comprendre.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes entre les deux hommes avant qu'Imai ne reprenne la parole.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait à faire avant que je ne rentre ?

_ Il devait finir le salon et faire la cuisine.

Acquiesçant pour confirmer se qu'il venait de dire, Hideaki laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir finir tout seul, si ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

_ C'est ton tour de faire le ménage. Je ne ferais rien du tout.

Le silence reprit possession de la pièce quelques minutes sans qu'aucun des deux amants ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

_ J'ai un autre junior sous le coude. Je peux l'appeler pour qu'il finisse ça.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tsubasa alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper le téléphone de Tackey sur la table.

_ Vas-y. Mais c'est mal.

_ C'est à ça que servent les juniors, non ?

Fin

J'espère que ma vision de Tackey et Tsubasa ne vous choque pas trop mais je sais pas pourquoi, je vois bien Tackey forcé ses juniors (sauf Yamapi, il a un truc avec Yamapi mais Yamapi a Ryo alors) à faire ce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire.

Merci de m'avoir

Chibi


End file.
